


Wild

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Horror Elements, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, Urban Exploration, Urban Fantasy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Pokazała Zuzie ilustrację przedstawiającą salon starej willi. W miejscu, w którym widziały niezwykłe drzewo, stała donica z o wiele mniejszym, ale podobnym na pierwszy rzut oka okazem. Dach, który teraz przebiły gałęzie, na zdjęciu był szklany i wpuszczał do wnętrza budynku światło – idealne dla niewielkiego drzewka i innych roślin.- Właścicielka domu była podróżniczką i zajmowała się botaniką. Piszą tu, że przywoziła z podróży wiele interesujących okazów, wygląda na to, że drzewo było jednym z nich… ale nie mogę znaleźć nic na temat gatunku.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up do "Overgrown"

Twarz drzewnej istoty ciągle majaczyła przed oczyma Zuzy, fascynująca i przerażająca zarazem. Przyroda i nadnaturalne siły które wzięły w posiadanie starą willę i jej ogród pozostawiły trwały ślad w pamięci dziewczyny.

Kolejnego dnia za biurkiem w pracy Zuza była rozkojarzona, myśląc o tym, co znalazły za kruszącym się murem. Wygodnie byłoby zwalić to na kolejną fazę choroby, więc dziewczyna zaczęła notować symptomy – ale przecież to nie jej choroba tworzyła nadnaturalne zjawiska.

Po południu siedziały z Kaliną w kuchni ich mieszkania, na piecu pomału gotował się wywar na ramen, a obie dziewczyny siedziały z kubkami herbaty i rozłożonymi laptopami – przy Kalinie piętrzyły się dodatkowo książki i dziewczyna raz po raz dokonywała skomplikowanych manipulacji przekładając je z miejsca na miejsce.

\- Widziałaś to? - zapytała.

Pokazała Zuzie ilustrację przedstawiającą salon starej willi. W miejscu, w którym widziały niezwykłe drzewo, stała donica z o wiele mniejszym, ale podobnym na pierwszy rzut oka okazem. Dach, który teraz przebiły gałęzie, na zdjęciu był szklany i wpuszczał do wnętrza budynku światło – idealne dla niewielkiego drzewka i innych roślin.

\- Właścicielka domu była podróżniczką i zajmowała się botaniką. Piszą tu, że przywoziła z podróży wiele interesujących okazów, wygląda na to, że drzewo było jednym z nich… ale nie mogę znaleźć nic na temat gatunku.

\- Czy gatunek ma znaczenie? - spytała Zuza znad swojego laptopa. Miała kilka otwartych okienek, niektóre z nich dotyczyły rzeczywiście willi i związanych z nią historii, często, oczywiście, sprzecznych. Obok nich media społecznościowe, instagram, blog i zaniedbany kanał na YouTube. Powinna kupić sobie kamerę, jeśli zamierzała go prowadzić.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby miał. Ale jestem ciekawa co to.

Zuza kiwnęła głową. Pytanie „co to” dotyczyło natury drzewa na wielu poziomach.

Komórka Zuzy zawibrowała. Dziewczyna spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Pora wziąć leki.

\- ...opowiadała w towarzystwie, że weszła w posiadanie legendarnego ludożerczego drzewa „Ya Te Veo”, jakkolwiek to się wymawia, rosnącego ponoć w Amazonii – czytała Kalina, podczas gdy Zuza wyjmowała tabletki.

\- Ludożercze… myślisz, że kogoś zjadło?

Historie w internecie mówiły o zaginięciach, a driada, którą obie widziały – w tym kontekście termin driada naprawdę nie był najbardziej trafny na świecie – miała dość szeroki uśmiech i drapieżne zęby.

\- Trzeba będzie się przekonać. Oby nie na własnej skórze.

\- Wybieramy się znowu?

\- Przygotowane. Miotacz ognia będzie niezły, ale… - Kalina skrzywiła się – wolałabym go nie krzywdzić.

\- Sądzisz, że można z nim porozmawiać?

\- Może. Nie wiem. Ale może od tego należy zacząć.

Zuza nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Z wieloma rzeczami, z którymi miały dotąd do czynienia dało się porozmawiać, nawet, jeśli nie wyglądały zbyt przyjaźnie na pierwszy rzut oka. Nawet _Genius Loci _Krakowa okazała się na tyle rozmowna, żeby zgodzić się na układ, zamiast zatrzymać Kalinę dla siebie. Szkoda tylko, że w efekcie obie musiały się wyprowadzić… Czasem Zuza zastanawiała się, jak ma się miasto, ta jego nadnaturalna strona, i ten wcale-nie-tak-okropny nekromanta, który im wtedy pomógł.

Ciekawe, czy Daniel polubiłby ludożercze drzewo. Zuza zachichotała.

\- Poszukaj więcej o tych drzewach z Amazonii – zasugerowała. - Czy ta botaniczka zostawiła po sobie jakieś notatki? Książki może? Jakąś herstorię?

**Author's Note:**

> Ciąg dalszy nastąpi!


End file.
